


When I Was

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's wounds never had the chance to heal cleanly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukeboxhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/gifts).



Cuts heal if you didn't pick at the scabs, yet Cloud picked. Memories flowed and he was sixteen again and scanning for a mix of silver and black in the middle of the blaze.

He was sixteen again and swallowing his moans and ignoring sticky sheets and silver hair was everywhere but they didn't mind it. Later, Zack wouldn't mind Cloud's baggy eyes and marked neck.

He was sixteen again and being impaled. "Don't press your luck." Press against the sword instead, and move away from the brink.

He was twenty-three again and still bore scars. There was history here.


End file.
